Come With Me: A Bonkai One Shot
by writeturnlove
Summary: Bonnie and Kai take a road trip in the prison world; one in which bitter enemies turn into...something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Come With Me** :

A BonKai One Shot

By V.C. Turner

Bonnie knew she would regret the decision almost as soon as she'd made it, yet there she was, sliding into the passenger side of Damon's Camaro as Kai flopped down onto the leather bucket seat next to her and winked.

His charming manner affected her more than she cared to admit. She turned her head from him in a huff, adding an eye roll for good measure.

Kai recognized that she was his only ticket out of 1994. He'd been trying to wear her down for weeks with no success. He made promises of reforming his ways. Hell, he even offered to see a therapist once they got out

She expected him to resort to begging at one point, but he'd let up over the past few days. His manner seemed genuine, which almost frightened her more than threats or charm ever could.

There was no way she would free him. Nothing he could say or do would change that.

Bonnie doubted he would give up on pleading his case, but she held out hope that one day he would.

Sadness also crept into her heart from time to time. No friends or family could comfort her or keep her company when she felt lonely. Her only companion was a murderer; but, to be fair, all of her friends were murders.

Kai convinced Bonnie that a small road trip would do wonders to clear her head, so she agreed, which only served as confirmation of her lack of rationality.

Armed with nothing other than a set of car keys, Kai sped off down the interstate as they headed east toward Ocean City, Maryland.

She had no idea if the weather would cooperate for their little trip. Still, she wanted to see the ocean.

She wanted to hear seagulls as they whipped by her while her toes caressed the rough sand beneath her feet.

She'd never been there before and figured it would be the only opportunity for her to enjoy it without the hassle of tourists interrupting a late night swim or a hotel that was hopelessly booked on the one weekend she had free.

Kai's sing-song voice jarred her out of her musings.

"You're not afraid of heights are you," he asked, a coy smile on his face.

"I grew up surrounded by supernatural creatures, Kai," Bonnie insisted, "I think I can handle heights."

He nodded his head, and led them through the toll plaza just before crossing onto the Chesapeake Bay Bridge.

Bonnie never traveled to that part of the country before. Her jaw dropped the instant they reached the four-mile expanse of concrete and metal.

She scanned the gold flecks of sunlight that shimmered over the rippling water of the bay.

The winds made small waves in the water as boats rocked on the shore. Despite the desolation before them, it remained beautiful in her eyes.

Bonnie felt less comfortable as the bridge slowly increased in height as they came toward the peak of the bridge.

No traffic interrupted them, yet she still felt unsettled the higher they rose.

Kai noted her discomfort and seemed to take great pleasure in weaving slowly between the two lanes of the bridge with a wide grin on his face.

He wanted to get a rise out of her, but she refused to give him the satisfaction.

Another two hours passed before they finally crossed over a drawbridge that led to the eerily quiet resort town.

Based on his personality, she assumed he would choose to break into a luxury hotel with marble counters and polished floors.

Instead, Kai pulled into the parking lot of a quaint hotel that appeared to be several decades old.

A green and white awning hung over a white sign that simply read "Loading and Unloading."

"This is the Atlantic Hotel," Kai informed her, "It was built in the 1920s. It's one of the oldest ones here."

He exited the car and pulled his duffel bag and her backpack out of the trunk. He then opened her door, reaching inside to grab her hand and lead her to the entrance.

"How do you know about this place?" she inquired.

"We came here for vacation a couple of times when I was a kid," he noted, escorting her inside after breaking a pane out of the window to allow them entry.

Kai bound up the stairs, seeking out the largest room in the hotel and soon found one that met his standards.

Bonnie crossed the threshold, noticing the queen sized bed draped in fresh white linen, sitting atop lush burgundy carpeting. She removed her shoes and allowed her bare feet the luxury of feeling the soft texture beneath them.

Kai smiled, watching her with the kind of wonder Bonnie believed he must have seen on her own eyes.

Without asking, as if he would seek permission anyway, he grabbed her hand and led her to the patio doors at the east end of the room. He opened them dramatically to reveal a wooden deck with patio chairs leaning backward to face the sun.

Bonnie breathed in deeply. She took the ocean air into her lungs and for the first time since being trapped, she felt genuinely happy.

She stretched her arms outward and closed her eyes. She wanted this to be the "peace" her grandmother had spoken of so many months earlier.

Lost in her own world, she found herself caught off guard when she felt a pair of warm arms engulf her in an embrace. Before she could react, Kai's mouth was on hers. He kissed her quickly, but deeply before she had a chance to push him away.

She gathered her thoughts before speaking.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled at him, but there was no anger in her voice.

Kai appeared briefly wounded by her words.

"Sorry, Bonnie. I'm sure it's entirely out of the ordinary for a man to kiss a beautiful woman while standing next to a sandy beach on a perfect spring day," he chided.

"Kai, I don't trust you yet and I'm not even entirely sure I like you," Bonnie insisted.

He seductively leaned forward as if daring her to use magic to force him away.

"You like my lips well enough though, don't you," he pointed out, "The pool is this way."

Kai swaggered to the side of the building. Slipping on a pair of hotel flip-flops, Bonnie followed him with both anger and interest.

The oval swimming pool was filled with crystal blue water. She looked around for the lifeguard and chuckled, forgetting that they were alone in this world.

She heard the rapid thumping of feet running toward the pool just before a large amount of water soaked her feet. Leave it to Kai to do a cannonball into a pool just to make an obscene splash.

He rose from the water, using his hands to wipe the water out of his eyes and push his hair back from his face.

"Get in," he ordered.

Bonnie answered him with a cocked eyebrow.

"On come on Bon. Don't tell me an ex-lifeguard is afraid of the water," Kai teased.

"I'm not. I just don't want to get in with you," she bit back with no venom in her voice.

"But it's nice and cool on this warm afternoon," Kai cajoled.

"You do realize I could make it hotter by setting the water on fire?" threatened Bonnie.

"You do realize, you could make it hotter by skinny dipping with me," he said, tossing a damp pair of swim trunks in her direction. They landed in a wet heap at her feet.

Bonnie was mildly amused, but didn't want to take the bait nearly as quickly as her body wanted to.

"You're so full of shit Kai; I'm amazed you can float," she joked, throwing the shorts back at his face.

He laughed in response.

Bonnie worked hard to put up a wall between them. Yes, he was handsome and growing increasingly so by the minute, but he was also a bad person that had the potential of killing her without a second thought.

Or would he?

His recent behavior was nothing like it was when Damon was around: Threatening and dangerous.

Instead, his comments about escaping 1994 decreased significantly. His quick glances at her transitioned into longer stares. He stopped turning away when she caught him. She realized it had been years since he'd experienced any human contact.

In many ways she could relate. She missed the closeness of her friends. She missed hugs from family.

She also missed being kissed, caressed, and treated like a woman. Spending time alone with Kai shouldn't have stirred up such feelings – but there they were.

Bonnie quickly turned from him, leaning down to remove the shoes that had become wet from Kai's pool antics. She immediately noticed his eyes on her – again.

"Were you just staring at my butt?" she accused, frowning in his direction.

"With all due respect Bonnie, I **_am_** drawn to magical objects," he joked, splashing water in her direction; this time getting the bottom of her denim romper wet.

"Grow up!" she said.

Kai shook his head in frustration. Bonnie huffed at the irony of him being frustrated at her.

"Do you know what your problem is, Bon?" he asked, giving her an uncharacteristically long amount of time to respond.

"Wait, are you actually going to let me answer that question without interrupting?"

"Uh, no. It was rhetorical. In addition to never allowing yourself to have any fun – ever – you fight with your magic," he told her.

"I do not fight it!" she insisted.

"You fight it like you fight everything else. You're powerful, but you let it consume you because you're afraid," Kai asserted.

"I'm not afraid of anything," she said, glaring into his eyes.

"Sure you are. We're all afraid of something. Magic killed you - not because you were weak, but because you didn't let yourself be strong. What you need to do is figure out why you hold back," he continued.

"If I'm so strong, why does it always make my nose bleed? I've passed out. I've died from using too much power," Bonnie declared.

Kai swam closer to her, resting his elbows on the side of the pool as he looked up at her.

"No, Bonnie. You died because you felt guilty about having that much power. You felt like it would change you; turn you into something you're not. You don't want to control it because deep down, you're worried that if you own it …" he began.

"Let me guess: I'll do something I'll regret," she interrupted.

"No. You'll do something you _won't_ regret," Kai added.

Bonnie shook her head, but she knew, deep down, that he was right. Each time she tried to control magic, it came from a place of selflessness, which she thought was a good thing. Her father taught her that magic needed to be carefully controlled. Her grandmother taught her restraint and caution. Her mother taught her nothing.

In the end, she felt like her powers were more of a curse than a blessing. She only wanted to use them to help her friends; to save them from harm. Instead, she lost her entire family to the supernatural world. It had given her nothing in return for all of her sacrifices.

Kai suggested a more selfish approach to magic; that Bonnie needed to wrap herself around the idea of owning it as her possession rather than a weapon to be wielded by others for the benefit of others.

Kai laughed to himself before speaking again.

"Don't you find this the tiniest bit ironic?"

"What is ironic about our situation?"

"That I did something entirely selfish to get what I wanted, and you did something entire selfless to get what everyone else wanted, yet we both end up stuck here."

Kai exited the pool; absent of both swim trunks and shame. The results of his workout efforts during their joint isolation showed in his thickening arms and expanding torso.

The water took its sweet time rolling down his bare chest and stomach, forcing her to look away before turning a bright shade of fuchsia beneath her brown skin. She forced her eyes to stop their decent down his body, biting her lip hard to bring herself back to reality.

He circled her once like a predator circles its pray before choosing the best means of attack. Once he decided, Bonnie's breath caught in her chest.

Kai stood behind her, his warm body blocking the breeze that danced around them. She wanted to move, but her body protested.

The space between them charged with magic, yet Bonnie knew Kai couldn't siphon her without coming into direct contact with her skin.

His hot breath on her neck forced her nipples to instantly harden. He slipped his fingers beneath the straps of her romper and tugged at them gently.

Kai leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Take this off," he simply stated, letting his lips brush her ear forcing an involuntary shiver from her.


	2. Chapter 2

"For you?" she asked.

She could feel him shake his head "No."

"For you!"

"Kai, I," she started.

He tugged on the material again, untangling the denim fabric from the metal loops and allowing it to fall to her sides.

The romper fell onto the deck, pooling at her feet.

Bonnie was left wearing just her black t-shirt and a pair of satin panties. She could feel his erection push against her backside, and she did nothing to pull away. She tried to convince herself that she stood there for curiosity instead of desire.

In truth, both reasons were true. She had no idea what she would do in the next several minutes. She only knew that in that place – in that moment in time – she wanted him more than she'd wanted anyone in her life.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered again, making sure that his lips brushed her ear.

Kai then took the tips of his fingers and ran them slowly up her arms. A pale red glow shimmered between them, but it wasn't painful. It felt like a shared vibration between them. He was siphoning magic, but only in microscopic amounts that made her skin tingle with a sensation she could only describe as erotic.

Bonnie's breathing picked up. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feeling. She felt her body lean back into him as she became dizzy from their brief contact.

"What – what are you doing?" she asked him.

"If all I want is to take someone's magic, I just pull it out of them and use it," he explained, "But I don't need to give it back, because it returns on its own."

"Then – wha –…" she started again.

"I'm taking small nibbles of your magic and giving it right back to you," he said, "So, how does it feel?"

Bonnie made her first confession to him.

"Good," she said, her voice squeaking out of her throat.

Kai knelt down on the deck, running his fingers up Bonnie's thighs until they reached the apex of her hips, then dragged them back down again.

"Just – good?" he inquired, already knowing her answer.

"Um...Hmm," she responded, waiting for him to begin chuckling at her loss of control.

He never did. Instead, he traced a path back up to her panties, hooking his fingers around them and pulling them down her shaking legs.

Bonnie asked herself if she could forget what Kai had done long enough to enjoy what he was doing.

Those thoughts quickly faded, when he pressed his lips to the back of her thighs, making her almost lose her balance.

"Relax," he said, continuing to kiss each thigh. He'd plant tiny pecks here and longer kisses there until Bonnie was moaning softly.

He made his way to the front of her, kissing up her thighs while pulling out and returning magic in short bursts.

Kai stared at her sex like a hungry man about to dive into his first meal in years. She could tell he was holding back because he had other plans in store for her. He looked up at her and she watched his blue-grey eyes darken with lust.

He licked his top lip slowly, then reached beneath her t-shirt, removing it as he stood.

Bonnie stood in front of him wearing only a black lace bra. He slipped one finger between her breasts, stroking each with equal devotion.

"Take this off for me," he requested.

Bonnie reached behind her, unsnapping the bra and letting it fall to the ground. Her inhibitions had vanished along with the rest of her clothing.

Kai took the back of his hand and stroked her cheek.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked in an earnest voice.

She swallowed hard before answering him.

"Wh-Where," she said, stalling.

Kai's wicked grin was all she needed to feel herself moisten between her thighs.

He leaned in, placing a small kiss on her cheek before drawing her left earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it, then holding it between his teeth.

"Where do you want me to kiss you, Bonnie?"

"I, I don't know," she answered.

"Yes you do," he purred, "So say it."

"I…I want you to kiss me … Everywhere," moaned Bonnie.

"Everywhere?" he whispered, "Then, Bonnie: I'm going to kiss you absolutely … everywhere."

Her knees nearly buckled, but his hands grasped her sides to hold her steady.

True to his word, Kai's lips attached themselves to her in long wet kisses. He started at her ear, worked his way around her collarbone and then on to her neck.

He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her mouth to his in a hungry kiss that forced the air from her lungs. His tongue encircled hers, lapping and flicking until he finally pulled away from her and winked.

"Come with me," he directed.

She followed him as he walked toward the ladder attached to the side of the pool.

He climbed down into the water, then turned to face her. Bonnie held onto the metal rails and was about to join him in the water when he stopped her.

Kai stood on the bottom step then knelt onto the center rung, bringing his face eye level with her aching core. He leaned forward, looking up into her eyes but not seeking permission.

Without waiting for her to gain solid footing, Kai dove into her moistened folds, licking every inch of her lower lips as she stood shaking in front of him. He slowly dipped his tongue inside, making small circles around her clit before using his thumbs to pull her lips further apart so he could explore every inch of her sex.

Bonnie's eyes rolled back into her head. She held onto the railing, but was weakening quickly thanks to the seductively slow movements of his lips and tongue.

He gently sucked at her engorged nub, but never enough to give her the release that was steadily building inside of her.

Determined to make her scream until her lungs begged for more air, Kai licked, kissed and nibbled every inch of her sex with wicked devotion.

From top to bottom and back again, he feasted on her like a starving man in need of the kind of nourishment only Bonnie could provide.

She desperately wanted to grab his head and pull him closer, but she needed to use all of her strength to remain standing. She clutched the metal railing; her knuckles turning white. Her legs threatened to buckle with each swipe of his tongue.

He was driving her crazy with pleasure and it appeared he had no intention of stopping.

Bonnie's moans echoed louder and louder against the walls of the buildings around them as the sun gave way to the moon.

He was pushing her further and further toward the edge of release, but never allowed her to topple over.

Her heart threatened to rip through her ribcage as he continued pleasuring her. Her shaky legs finally began to buckle.

Kai caught her, quickly grabbing her legs, and placing them on his shoulders without ever tearing his mouth away from her.

Bonnie clung to the railing for dear life, arching her back off the water while she tried to stay afloat.

Kai's tongue then flicked leisurely over her clit a few more times. He then swirled his tongue around and flicked it again, picking up the pace with each revolution. Next, he slid one long finger keep into her, slowly stroking her g-spot as he continued to suck on her nub.

With each stroke, she tightened around his finger, bucking her throbbing mound against his face in an effort to reach the elusive sweet release that had turned into a desperate need.

Knowing she was close, Kai quickened his pace, holding onto her thighs as he continued to lick and suck her folds.

Bonnie's body couldn't take it any longer. Her orgasm had built up so high that she thought she'd faint.

First it took her breath, then it took her sight, and lastly it took her strength.

"Kai!" she screamed into the air, her body shaking violently in his arms.

The streetlights blew out along the boardwalk as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life.

Windows shattered in nearby hotels, the glass hitting the ground in tiny sparkling shards.

The unlit torches surrounding the deck roared to life with fire as she came back down to earth.

Kai's arms pulled her into the water with him.

Bonnie's head sank into his shoulder as tiny aftershocks of pleasure rippled through her.

He pressed her gently against the pool wall and held her as her breathing returned to normal.

"You okay?"

It took a full 90 seconds before Bonnie had enough energy to speak. She still tingled under his touch and wasn't sure if he was siphoning and returning her magic, or if it was something much more profound.

"I'm, I'm fine," she finally managed.

"Good," he said softly, kissing her temple and holding her close.

She felt his hardened cock rub against her sensitive nub and wondered if her body could handle anything else.

Kai's length surprised her; his full eight inches of flesh teased her core and stoked fires she thought couldn't be reignited so quickly after such a powerful orgasm.

He wrapped her legs around him and placed his forehead against hers.

"Now, I want something if that's okay," Kai said.

"What's that?" she panted.

"I want to be so deep inside you that I can't find my way out. I want to feel every delicious inch of you wrapped around every inch of me until we both come so hard we set this fucking deck on fire," he said.

His declaration sent tingles down her spine as she realized she wanted the exact same thing.

As Kai slowly slid into her, Bonnie's eyes closed. She bit her lip from the excruciating pleasure he evoked in her; his power pulling the magic from her then returning it back with each deliberate thrust of his pelvis.

His rhythm was almost hypnotic. He pushed inside her warm depths and then pulled only halfway out before pushing into her again.

Each time, Bonnie could feel him getting harder than she thought possible. Each time, she felt him slip inside her, he also brushed against her already throbbing clit.

He kept his steady pace for a sweet eternity.

Almost too faint to speak, she managed to groan out one question.

"Would you want me like this if we weren't alone in a prison world?"

Kai clutched her waist possessively before answering her, looking into her eyes – almost through to her soul.

"Bonnie, no matter what world we're in, I'm always going to want you."

Her grip tightened around his neck. His words sent a jolt of electricity to her weeping core.

She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to meet hers. Their tongues collided in a sweet, magical dance. She could taste her essence on his tongue and became even more aroused than she'd thought possible.

Wave after wave of sensation assaulted her quivering body, but she gladly basked in this sweet form of torture.

She was on the edge of another powerful orgasm, but she didn't want the feeling to end. She didn't want this night with him to end.

"Stop fighting it, Bonnie," he hummed in her ear.

"I – don't – want to – Oh, god – I don't want to come yet," she moaned, her voice kept getting lost in her throat.

He exhaled a soft breath into her neck as he kissed it.

Bonnie needed release. Kai planned to provide it over and over again until the only word she could bear to utter was his name.

"You know the fastest way to teach someone to swim," he asked, "Give her a little push."

Kai picked up his speed, careful to enjoy every moment of her sweetness wrapped around him.

Bonnie was quickly losing control of her body. Need was overpowering desire. She started meeting each of his strokes with her own gyrations.

He kissed her again and again – hard and deep. He drove into her again and again – hard and deep.

The closer they both got to the edge, the harder it was to hold back.

The boards of the deck around them began to shake. The flames from the torches rose another three inches, then set the bamboo holding them on fire.

Bonnie came with a thunderous scream as her magic blew apart the transformer on the electrical pole nearby. Power lines crashed down onto the boardwalk, sending sparks in every direction.

"Oh, fuck – Bonnie!" Kai yelled as his orgasm hit him hard, breaking apart the bamboo torches and engulfing the deck around them in flames.

A soft giggle escaped Bonnie's lips as Kai reluctantly pulled out of her.

"I didn't think that would actually happen," she pointed out.

Kai chanted a short spell and a beach towel flew into his hand. He wrapped Bonnie in it and scooped her out of the pool and into his arms.

The golden light from the flames illuminated his handsome face and Bonnie nuzzled her head into his neck so he couldn't see how goofy her smile was.

She lifted her hand and put out the fire with one slight motion.

He carried her back into their room, setting her down on the bed. He then scooted in next to her, stroking her face and looking into her eyes.

For the first time on their road trip, Bonnie felt nervous. There was only one way he could hurt her now.

After a few moments of silence, Kai finally spoke.

"You, Bonnie Bennett, are perfect. I don't see how it could possibly get any better than that," he said, breathing softly.

"Well, they – they do say it is even better when you love someone," Bonnie said, almost regretting the words the second she spoke them.

She watched his expression in the moonlight. A slight smile crossed his face.

"Really? Well, that kinda makes sense," Kai said, pulling her closer him so that their foreheads touched.

With his arm wrapped securely around her, he rubbed her lower back and looked at her as if he was waiting for something.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe what?" he asked.

"Maybe – one day you can love … _someone_ like that," Bonnie said in a hushed voice.

Kai lifted her chin, kissing her lips softly before pulling away.

"Maybe … I already do."


End file.
